Find what was lost
by kagome-AKAangle
Summary: this is not my best work but hang with me the next chapters will be betterKagome finds something from her dad


The inu gang has been looking for the shards for two years and kagome has changed the most of the group the once happy girl was now cold and distant with every one but shippo her adopted the kit and sango she was like a sister to her they were the only ones she would open up to now. When she turned sixteen she found out she was a half demon like Inuyasha but she was from the black moon tribe she looked the same as her human self but she had puppy ears and fangs but the biggest change was her eye they changed from chocolate brown to midnight blue. When she turned full demon unlike Inuyasha she has a dog form very much like lord fluffy. Kagome was running to the well after seeing Inuyasha with kikyo together again she was emotionless when she got to the well. She hopped down the well and a pink light took her back to her time she put on her concealment charm and climbed up the ladder that her mom put down there. She walked into her house and puts on fake smile then calls to her family her mom greats her with a hug and asked if she wants a bath (when kagome talks it will be in bold)** yes mom that** **would be wonderful** so her mom goes upstairs to start the bath water her grandfather comes in and tells her after her bath he would like he to clean out the old storage house. Then her mother comes down to tell her the bath is ready so kagome heads up stairs to take a much deserved bath she wished for so many nights. Then when she gets out of the shower she looks at her body sees the mark where the jewel once was. She then got dressed in some old clothes she had so her other ones wouldn't get dirty then she brushes her hair free of tangles and pulls it into a high pony tail she then walks down the stairs to go out side when her mother stops her and tells her to come eat . When she gets done eating she goes to the old storage shed and looks around trying to decide what to do first she finally decides to sweep the dust out of the shed. After thirty minutes of sweeping its dust free then she looks at all the stuff in the room .She started to move the stuff in better places. After an hour of sorting boxes she finds a birthday present addresses to her from her father who had died protecting her from a group of bear demons when she was seven it was wrapped in red gold and black there tribe colors she quickly rushed into the house to open it and went to her mother to see if she Knew about the present her mother was shocked at what her daughter found from her late husband she told her daughter she knew nothing of it and told her to open it and finds a video to her from her beloved dad .

Kags point of view

When I opened the package I found a video from my dad I was confused but I wanted to watch it so I popped it into the VCR I felt like crying there was my loving father smiling at me the wind was blowing his long black hair in front of his face.

Normalpoint

The man on the video looked lovingly at the camera knowing his daughter is watching him on the TV. Hello my baby girl daddy wrote you a song would you like to hear it. The songs called every thing I do. Look into my eyes - you will see what you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you Look into my heart - you will find There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life I would give it all I would sacrifice Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you. So sweetie did you like my song because its true every single word. Happy birthday my baby girl I love you the tape cut off then (back to kagomes point of view ) I was doing something I haven't done in a year I cried fully aware Inuyasha came in the room he did some thing I never thought he would he pulled me to his chest and let me cry.


End file.
